Stages
A stage (sometimes called a map or board) is a location in which Characters fight or complete objectives. The word "stage" usually refers to a Versus Mode stage, but can also refer to the ground or large central platform within this location. As well as versus mode stages, single player mode stages, such as the Target Smash!! maps, exist for purposes other than fighting. Normal Stage's 'Amy Rose: '''Palmtree Panic *Theme:Palmtree Panic - Sonic CD *My Sweet Passion - Sonic Adventure *Green Hill Zone - Sonic the Hedgehog *Live and Learn - Sonic Adventure 2 *Airport - Tekken 4 'Ed: 'Peach Creek High *Theme:Night of the Living Ed - Ed Edd n Eddy *Return of Edzilla - Ed Edd n Eddy Mis-Edventures *Main Theme - Ed Edd n Eddy Scam of the Century *Level 1 & 2 (Ed) - Ed Edd n Eddy Scam of the Century *Level 1 & 2 (Double D) - Ed Edd n Eddy Scam of the Century 'Pinkie Pie: 'Twilight Sparkle House *Theme:Theme Song - My Little Pony Friendship is Magic *Pinkie Pie Theme - My Little Pony Fighting is Magic *Smile Smile Smile - My Little Pony Friendship is Magic *Winter Wrap Up - My Little Pony Friendship is Magic *Want It Need It - by Jeffthestrider 'Rainbow Dash: 'Cloudsdale *Theme:Rainbow Dash's theme - My Little Pony Fighting is Magic *Smile Smile Smile - The Living Tombstone *September - The Living Tombstone *Party with Pinkie - Alex S. *The Perfect Stallion(Is Spike Remix) - Simgretina '''Akuma: '''Ryu Stage *Theme:Ryu Theme - Street Fighter II *Akuma Theme - Marvel vs Capcom 3 *Metal Man Theme - Remixed by enigmaopoeia *Ryu's theme - Super Street Fighter 4 *Fight the Knight - Sonic and the Black Knight 'Charade: 'Egyptian Ruins *Theme:Chasing Death - Soul Calibur II *Awakening The Chaos - BlazBlue *Character Select - Soul Calibur Legends *Dance of Illusions - Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow *10th Dimension Metalhead - by MrDaBoss7 'Pucca: 'Sooga Village *Theme:Main Theme - Pucca *Chun Li Theme - Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix *Stage 4 - Goof Troop (SNES) *Battle Scene B - Final Fantasy II *Boss Battle - Learn with Pokemon Typing Adventure 'Tourettes Guy: 'Bad Job *Theme:Street Fighter 3 Third Strike - Makoto's Theme *Super Street Fighter 4 - Makoto's Theme *Sonic Generations - Chemical Plant zone Act 2 *Street Fighter X Tekken - Mad Gear Hideout *Capcom vs SNK 2 - Stimulation ~ NEW YORK Stage 'Homer Simpson: 'Simpsons House *Theme:The Simspons theme *The Simpsons theme(Green Day version) *The Simpsons Hit & Run - Level 7 *The Simpsons Hit & Run - Level 2 *The Simpsons Hit & Run - Level 4 'Ami & Yumi: 'Japan Manga Store *Theme:Caramelldansen *Godzilla theme song *Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi theme song *Airman ga Taosenai - Team Nekokan *CaramelldansenRemix 'Angry Joe: 'Joe Base *Theme:The Angry Joe's Theme song *Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Hulk's theme *Mega Man X Command Mission - Steel Massimo (Theme of Massimo) *Mega Man X6 - Gate Laboratory theme *Mega Man X8 - Gravity Antonion theme 'John: 'John House *Theme:X's Intro Stage - Mega Man X5 *Club Villain - Yourfavoritemartian *Spencer theme - Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 *Scott Pilgrim vs the World - Another Winter(Night only) *Scott Pilgrim vs the World - Rock Club(Day only) *Sagat vs Ryu theme(Street Fighter Alpha 2 Gold) 'Wakko Clown: 'Warner Bros *Theme:Opening - Animaniacs *Clown Man - Mega Man 8 *Opening - Pinky & the Brain *Magic Man - Rockman & Forte(SNES) *Magic Man - Mega Man & Bass(GBA) '60's Spiderman: 'New York City *Theme:60's Spiderman theme *Spider Man theme - Marvel vs Capcom 3 *Spertacular Spiderman opening *Spider Man - Michael Bublé *Spider Man Theme song - Spiderman the Movie 'Mephiles the Dark: 'Shadow Temple *Theme:Sonic The Hedgehog (2006) - Mephiles boss battle theme *Mega Man X7 - Sigma stage 2 *Mega Man X6 - Sigma boss battle theme *Super Metroid - Brinstar(Underground Depths) *Super Metroid - Brinstar(The Jungle Floor) 'Reptile: '''Flying Dragon *Theme:Mortal Kombat theme *Mortal Kombat - Reptile Theme Song (Skrillex) *Mortal Kombat 9 - The Armory *Mortal Kombat 9 - The Subway *Mortal Kombat 9 - The Courtyard Day New Stage's will coming soon Cpend's New Stages Sweet Apple Acres *Theme: Applejack theme - My Little Pony Fighting is Magic *Western Land - Mario Party 2 *More Gun - Team Fortress 2 * * Rainbow Factory *Theme:Rainbow Factory - WoodenToaster *ROBOTS! - Team Fortress 2 *The Part Where He Kills You - Portal 2 * * CarnEvil (Cpend7 Need's A Help) Theme CarnEvil Enterest *CarnEvil Introduction * * * * Freak Show *Freak Show * * * * Rickety Town * * * * * Haunted House *Haunted House * * * * Ludwig von Tökkentäkker's Big Top *Ludwig von Tökkentäkker's Big Top * * * * Cpend World * * * * * Bubbyaustin's New Stages Krizalid's Stage *Krizalid Stage 1 *Krizalid Stage 2 Category:Stages